User blog:Goddess of Despair/Agent Carolina vs Micheal Sykes
Armor keeps you alive in the field of war so now two armor weilding warriors will go head to head in a battle to the deaths,agent Carolina the rogue freelancer and daughter of the director,vs MIcheal Sykes the former SAS soldier who wears a nano suit who is deadliest? Carolina walks into the brief room and the director says “We have reports that a man by the name of Michael Sykes has been stealing some of our a.i. Your mission is to recover the a.i. and kill Sykes. All other freelancers are currently deployed so you will have this mission solo; can I count on you to take care of it Carolina?” Carolina responded with a simple “Yes sir” and went for a drop pod. Her pod crashed into the ceiling of the building were Michael had been storing the a.i. he glanced up and lifted his SCAR at the pod. Then the pod door fell and Carolina jumped out. Carolina said “Hello there.” Sykes fired at Carolina who dived to the left and sprayed at Sykes with her plasma rifle. Sykes had his suit’s armor activated and easily recovered from the plasma and managed to shoot the plasma rifle from her hand. Sykes then disabled his suits armor and activated his invisibility. Carolina drew her pistol and looked to see no sign of her opponent. She then glanced at her motion tracker and turned with her right hand in a fist and punched Sykes in the chest then through him at a nearby crate. She raised her magnum and fired 2 rounds into his armor and he then used his speed function to run out of Carolina’s sight. Sykes stopped behind some crates to catch his breath and let his suit recharge energy. Then he heard Carolina’s footsteps, which he drew his pistol and fired blindly from cover hoping to get some hits on her. Carolina used her camouflage to blend in with the wall as Sykes began to search for her. He then activated his nano vision and noticed a reflection of light from the wall he immediately disabled nano vision and fired at the wall and disabled Carolina’s shields, but before being able to kill her she threw her empty magnum at Sykes and hit his hand causing him to drop the pistol. Carolina used her speed unit and rushed Sykes who used his speed mode and as the two were inches away he swapped to strength mode but Carolina had expected that and used one hand to grab Sykes throat and as the Sykes punch hit Carolina she managed to cause him to lose his balance and fall on top of her. Sykes then punched Carolina 4 times stood up and threw her into a crate. Carolina charged him once more and kicked him in his balls. Sykes roared in pain as Carolina then threw him into the wall walked over to him and picked up her magnum she threw reloaded it and said “Don’t f*ck with project freelancer. “ She shot the entire magazine into his head then began to search the building for the a.i. Category:Blog posts